Athouse
Athouse is a CAW Superstar currently signed to New-WWE Raw, where he is the current WWE Universal Champion in his first reign. He made his debut at World CAW Developmental Wrestling, where he defeated CJ in under three minutes in a squash match in which CJ got absolutely no offense in on Athouse. He would go on and beat multiple members of the TNE roster in the same particular fashion. After defeating 7 Members of the TNE Roster in a Gauntlet match, He would not compete in WDCW again as it would close down a few days later. Gabe Athouse was the most successful star of WDCW winning 7 matches and then his final win at WDCW One Night Stand without ever losing in the league. His rival in the league CJ, Had gone on to lose 18 straight matches without picking up a single win. Being signed to DJW, Gabe Athouse looks to be a bright up and comer. For a full listing of every match he has competed in throughout his career thus far, visit the following article: Athouse's Win/Loss Record New-WWE: On April 12th, 2012, it was annouced that Athouse was signed to New-WWE on the Smackdown Brand. In the Bragging Rights pre-show match, Athouse defeated Zach Starr in his debut. Shortly after, Athouse would defeat Zach Starr again in a rematch at Summerslam 6, but suffered a post match beat down by Belmont afterwards. Months later, Athouse won the United States Championship at New-WWE WrestleMania IX. On Raw the Intercontinental Championship was vacated following Jacob Cass was the WWE Championship win so there was a battle royal to become the new Intercontinental Championship which Athouse defeated Damien Sandow, Sheamus, Matt Eichorn, R-Truth, and Cesaro to win the Intercontinental Championship for the first time. At WrestleMania XI Athouse lost the Intercontinental Championship to Wade Barrett. At Battleground 2 Athouse defeated Bo Dallas in the Pre-Show. After the Intercontinental Championship Athouse came out and attacked Big E after the match turning him Heel for the first time. At Survivor Series 6 Athouse was defeated by Big E. On Raw Episode 358 Athouse defeated Dean Ambrose in a No Disqualification Match to win the NXT Championship. Althouse lost the NXT Championship to Cesaro at Elimination Chamber 7 in an Elimination Chamber match the match also include Neville, The Miz, Dolph Ziggler, and Zeus Tucker. At Extreme Rules 9 Athouse defeated Cesaro to become the first two time NXT Championship. At Unforgiven 4 Athouse lost the NXT Championship to Belmont. At Roadblock Athouse would team with Christopher Cauckel as they would defeated Dolph Ziggler and Neville in a Tag Match. On Raw, Athouse and Christopher Cauckel was unsuccessful at winning a number one contender match for the Raw Tag Team Championship against The New Day. On Raw Episode 395 Athouse and Christopher Cauckel defeated The New Day in a non title match, where they get a future tag team title shot. On February 20, 2017 at Fastlane, Athouse and Christopher Cauckel was unsuccessful at winning the Raw Tag Team Championship against The New Day. Athouse entered a Number One Contender's Battle Royal for the WWE Universal Championship at WrestleMania XIII but he wasn't successful. On Raw 400, After Biff interview with The Wingmaster, Athouse emerged and cut a scathing promo directed towards Andreas, calling him a "choke artist" (in reference to the multiple instances of Biff having come within inches of capturing a World Title in New-WWE, only to come up short), and wrote off his victory in the battle royal at WrestleMania as another lucky break that would go nowhere. After Athouse's victory over Neville the following week, Biff assaulted him post-match, setting up their match at Payback, which Athouse lost. On the following Raw, Athouse addressed his defeat at the hands of Biff, labeling it a fluke and citing how dominant he was throughout the match as evidence. He challenged Biff to a rematch at Extreme Rules, held under Falls Count Anywhere rules. At Extreme Rules, Biff and Athouse engaged in a brawl that spanned the arena, eventually ending up backstage. In the midst of the match, Andreas attempted to bring the fight to the Authority's office.....and immediately after opening the door, he was blind-sided with a steel chair and brutally assaulted by his former mentor, Triple H. After capping the beat-down off with a Pedigree, Triple H left the scene and Athouse picked up the scraps, gaining the pinfall over Andreas. and his first world title.]] On Raw 408, Athouse defeated Randy Orton in an Extreme Rules Match (following interference from Apollo Crews) to win the WWE Universal Championship, his first world title in New-WWE. Following his victory, he would successfully defend his championship at Great Balls of Fire against Biff Andreas and Matt Eichorn (Randy Orton would be medically unable to compete). Athouse would get the win with a roll-up on Andreas thanks to a distraction by Triple H. The following Raw, Athouse would defend his championship against Roman Reigns who became the number one contender at Great Balls of Fire. Once again, Athouse would retain his championship due to interference when TRS would turn heel, attacking Reigns gaving him the disqualification victory. After Biff Andreas earned a championship match against him at Summerslam XI by defeating Apollo Crews in an Extreme Rules match, Athouse would assault him. At Summerslam XI, Athouse would be defeated by Biff Andreas losing his Universal Championship. Finishers & Signatures * Piledriver (Finishing move from 2015-Present) * Flatliner (Finishing move used from 2011-2015) * Reverse DDT * Blockbuster * Spinebuster * Swinging Neckbreaker * Dropkick * Facebuster (Usually from the corner) * Diving Moonsault * A variety of Knee Drops (From standing, second rope, and top rope positions) Entrance Themes * UK Wheel of Fortune Theme Song (WCDW Theme) * Little Sister by Queens of the Stone Age (New-WWE theme used from 2012-2015) * Basic Groove by Jim Johnston (New-WWE theme used from 2015-2017) * It's Too Late by Jim Johnston ft. David Rasner (New-WWE theme used from 2017-Present) Championships and Accomplishments *Vivianverse Hall of Fame (Class of 2012) *The Vivianverse ranked him #26 of the best 50 singles wrestlers in The Vivianverse Top 50 in July 2012 * SCAW **'SCAW Zero-1 Championship (1 time; current)' * New-WWE **WWE Universal Champion (1 time) **New-WWE Intercontinental Champion (1 time) **New-WWE United States Champion (1 time) **NXT Championship (2 time) Trivia * Athouse calls his fans the "athlets" (spelled in context). * Athouse is married to fellow New-WWE Roster Member Athena Snow, Though the relationship has not been mentioned on the show. * Additionally, he was a close personal friend of Big Bill Studebaker, who would later become his father-in-law following his marriage to Bill's daughter (the aforementioned Athena Snow). Category:Dory Funk Jr. Gym Category:CAW Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:WCDW Category:Danny Jackpot Wrestling Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Smackdown Category:Vivianverse Hall of Fame Category:2012 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:New-WWE Raw